


食糖水

by CRhein



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	食糖水

なんか、エロいね

牛奶冰看上去软绵绵，红豆碾成细密的粉浆。被很讲究地分别舀起来送进嘴里。看见刚眼睛眯起来，眼角纹路都明显不少。不过也就是这种程度，几不可见地点点头。  
是好吃的。  
他对这种女孩子气的甜品没有一点想法，不是对方想留肚子多吃几种他根本不要动嘴的。不过虽然直接吃甜品是没兴趣，但是喜欢刚吃完甜，嘴里味道没散时候吻他。舌头伸进来搅动，唾液都超甜蜜。完了收回去看他有点狼狈地把不知道是谁的口水都吞下去，有点紧张地去摸嘴边上有没有流出来。偏头笑，一副与自己全然无关样子，看热闹一样又温柔又包容。啊，有点火大。瞪刚一眼。  
喜欢刚吻他，含住他上唇如同嘬糖，舌尖翻动着，伸进最上方划一圈牙龈，数他几颗牙齿一样。然后捏住他脸颊要他再张开嘴，毫不客气地登堂入室，勾住他舌头用力吮吸，用那种夺取安全感夺取氧气的方式，大胆又放肆。

刚说他意外纯情。刚是那个占有欲又强又大胆的人，当着几万人也敢吻他，私底下更加没有顾忌。在乐屋在车里在两个人的电梯，工作人员就在后面，他们凑一块看一份企划书，偏头就被轻轻啄在脸颊上。  
“诶光一君脸好红，冷气不够吗？”  
“他没关系的，夏天嘛夏天。”很理所当然地代替他开口。恐怖的是居然也没有人会觉得奇怪。

“想见面。”  
他放下手机拎了车钥匙出门，然后回讯息让刚下来。对方上了他的车又不说话，自顾自倒在座位上闭目养神。他启动车子也就随心开。在偏僻的公园附近熄了火，坐着也安静下来。刚发现车子停了睁开眼，坐起来看他。他们都不说话。刚凑过来吻他，他靠着椅背，略微偏头回吻刚。对方含住他嘴唇，一手撑在座椅上靠近他脸，一种微妙的压制感。其他人不会这么对他，他也不喜欢。但是刚是可以的，刚的话都可以。他知道刚严厉难以接近，脾气不错但骨头里也傲气。人说刚只待他特别，他亦知道。他知他是刚的所有特别对待。刚的标准对他如同虚设，刚很爱他，他就是刚的标准。他眼里的刚是不一样的，笑起来软绵绵，吻很甜，挽住他手臂说自己好像妻子，要撒娇要耍赖要他夸，会脸红会发脾气会无理取闹会吐槽。刚看天上的云看了几秒，他知道刚在想家乡。

他们去小公园散步，并肩慢慢走。虫鸣响亮杳无人烟。明月掩在薄云后晕成一个大圆，繁星失色。游乐设施起了不少锈，秋千久无人用下方长出野草来。刚看着荒凉景色停下脚步，没有说话但他知道刚陷入忧郁气氛。不愿一个人也不愿交谈，于是要他待在身边。他一边也心慌一边又安定。  
未来是未来，他们会做好现在。尽人事，随后也不是全靠他们能决定。道理都明白，也不用说。刚会好的，他会在刚身边。  
刚回头看他，他也回望。刚扶住他肩膀跨一步上来吻他，手掌贴在他脸颊戒指冰凉。他将刚揽进怀里，他会保护刚的，他的一生的珍宝。

  
红豆沙和牛奶甜味，舌头冰凉湿润。

乐屋门被敲响。他愣一下找回自己嘴唇，无声清一下嗓子说请进。  
后辈开门看见他同刚在一起呆一下，觉得也不是他能问为什么刚前辈也在的，眼珠一转机灵地一同问好，好像敲的不是堂本光一是KinKi的门一样。  
刚没甚么表情，但他知道这个人在憋笑。他也不解释——这个绝对越描越黑不如不解释有什么好解释的他们双人团感情不好早崩了又不是缺钱到非得捆绑销售，轻描淡写地点点头，鼓励一下，后辈很有眼色地告退了。  
看刚，对方没事人一样两口吃完化得差不多的牛奶冰，嘴唇红红的。诶、莫非他嘴唇也这么红？

“给我带的慰问品为什么都自己吃掉了啦。”  
刚把玩着袋子里的冰袋，瞟他一眼，“不是分你了嘛”，指了指自己嘴唇，“别人可没有的吃。”  
话是这么说……他过去时候都有带了刚喜欢的吃食诶。  
刚又站起来，看一下时间，自己点点头，手绕到他椅背把他拉开一点，收回了手掌直接摸上他腰间两下弹开扣子，人往前一倾半跪在地上，拉开他拉链。  
“这个才是慰问噢。”  
“诶诶诶会有人来——”  
“啰嗦。”抬头凶他一句，干脆地掏出来摸了两把，打招呼一样在顶端亲一下，张嘴一下吞进去。  
被冰凉嘴唇含住时候忍不住一个激灵，加上场所的刺激几乎是立刻起了反应。控制不住摸上刚的后脑，手指缠住对方头发，鼓励对方卖力一般摩挲着。用了点力气，含得很深，用上他所有喜欢的小把式，抬头看他，姿态驯服顺从，眼睛又狡黠地眯起来。他真的很吃这一套，最后也撑不了几分钟。  
刚跪坐下去，被刺激得眼泪汪汪，眼眶嘴唇都红。用拇指抹了一下嘴角的，伸出舌头来都好好舔干净了。  
“好孩子。”  
“多谢款待。”

刚也不久留，缓过神来就要离开。拿了包开门之前说结束给我打电话就很潇洒地离开。他也不送，又不是小女生，再被人看到也有点浑身是嘴都说不清。  
工作结束之后跟前后辈打招呼说吃饭就不去了。那个敲门来问好的后辈露出有点可惜的表情，也是差不多刚见过两面的关系，大约想拉近点距离。他摆摆手说要回家喂食。大家都知道他有养小动物，纷纷揶揄他傻爸爸一样，倒也不多留。  
“结束了。”发了讯息过去。  
手机一放下就又亮起来，“来接你。”  
唔。偶尔被这样对待一下感觉有点害羞。

接了他时间还早，没有急着带他回家，说先去买点东西。他心里有点不太妙的感觉，有点怕对方往奇怪的店里去，刚在那方面也颇玩得开。不过倒不是那种，意料外非常生活，普通购物一样去精品店里买了浴巾，顺道买了香氛。拿着几种问他哪个好。他冲着其中一个点点头，余光瞥见店员“不是自己用吗为什么要问对方”的疑惑眼神。他望天望地望盆栽，其实他也会用到啦。在外食还是回家做饭当中犹豫了一下，觉得还是不要增加曝光度了比较好于是刚载着他回去自己家。

关上门，刚将他摁在门上压住他吻。明明过去了但他总回想起早些时候刚还在含他，有点热血上头，晕晕乎乎的。刚撩开他衣服摸上他腰，在后腰臀附近暧昧地触碰着。带他回家做爱是理所当然，门一关他们与世界都无关，可以回应，可以回抱住追过去吻每一个细胞都在尖叫想要刚。刚像是什么气体烟雾，蛊惑地迷醉地令人上瘾地渗透进他衣物皮肤，融进他血液骨骼，打上烙印一样。刚体贴他工作完，松开他拢一下他腰，带着他往卧室去。经过浴室时候停顿一下，他小声说乐屋里弄过，刚回头看他，笑一笑，捏一下他屁股。  
卧室门也不用关，不用担心小动物看见什么少儿不宜场景。他坐到床上，帮着刚把自己衣服都除去，赤裸着陷进枕被间。强烈的刚的气息，属于这个人的领地里他沉陷，由内而外沾染完全。刚吻他，着迷地吻他。面上纯洁又迷幻，下身却威胁一样顶着他跃跃欲试，那种压迫感可不是开玩笑，每次被这样故意放慢的节奏捉弄，每一瞬拉长的紧张和窒息感让刚愉悦。刚享受他所有局促，伸手安抚他，吻他像是哄小孩，哄亲人哄爱人，让他心甘情愿甘之如饴。刚顶进他，一厘一厘一寸一寸破开他，亲一下他鼻尖提醒他记得呼吸。他们嵌在一起不分离。  
坏心思都是在的。刚同他上床也很久了，慢慢试探寻找，愈发如鱼得水游刃有余。压住他往里顶的动作又深又重，一下一下像鞭挞他，他像食材像面团在这样的料理下坚持不了多久就开始泛眼泪。刚是知道他受不了什么的，抵着他又重又快往里操，顶得他头撞上壁板又拉回来摁住继续。借着天生的优势操得他感觉自己肠胃都要纠在一起喉咙口发痒，后面胀痛滚烫，滑腻顺畅好像他们天生就应该在一起，无论床上床下。抽插发出的咕叽水声和他忍不住从喉咙里漏出来的急促哽咽呻吟听着自己也耳朵发烫，只好牢牢抱住刚把脸埋进去。刚笑，喉咙低低地震动。拉开他大腿往上压下，哄他看。  
“看光一，你看，这里一直在吸我，好热情。”  
“......别说了。”柔韧性不是拿来这么玩的。  
刚又笑，放过他。又抬起手掌放在他小腹，一边晃腰一边感受着手掌下。  
“感觉好像能摸到我在你里面。”  
“嗯！你不要....别这样——”  
用了点力气压住用力抽插起来，一串不敢相信是自己能发出的声音直接冲出口。他下午刚被口过一次没那么快射，刚这个体力怪物根本算准了，恶狠狠地往里顶直到他弓起身体手指陷进被子关节泛白，痛快地被直接操射出来。这样也还不肯听停无视他几乎要痛苦起来的颤抖求饶声抓住他的腰侧冲刺起来。他不敢动也动不了，满脸泪水略微蜷缩着等到刚射进他身体里。

刚趴在他身上，笑着吻他，不顾他脸上泪水亲得乱七八糟的。射进去了还耍赖不要拔出来，笑着呢喃光一好棒这样的话。这个人，被他督促着健身之后体力比以前更好，操得他后悔自己多嘴。  
“唔，光一哭了，惨兮兮的好可爱。”  
都是谁的错啦。心里吐槽一下，实在没什么力气，任由刚一下一下亲他，手指梳他汗湿头发。刚喜欢完了搂在一块亲亲摸摸，腻腻歪歪的——咳咳，他也不讨厌。

“...你能不能先出来。”  
“诶？再等等，让我多待一会儿，光一里面好舒服。”  
“不要说这种话！”  
刚又笑，连带着他身体里的那部分也有点动。高潮完敏感得不行，只是这样被带动一点他都忍不住发出声音。不想被听到就去吻刚，有点纯情地用嘴唇触碰着。搂着亲了一会儿，感觉嘴唇要肿起来明天明明还有工作就是舍不得停下来。直到他感觉埋在自己身体里的东西又有变硬的趋势，一下推开刚的脸。  
“别。快出来。”  
对方却开始耍赖，把脸贴在他汗津津的肩颈也不嫌弃，奶声奶气地，“诶——我才射了一次嘛。”  
“我已经射过两次了。别这么纵欲吧？”  
抬起头，圆眼镜直勾勾盯着他，那种他一点办法都没有的眼神，“我还想要...会温柔一点的！”  
“我不信。”  
“光一~放心嘛放心嘛，就一次，我保证！”  
“.......”他闭了闭眼睛，身体里面的东西缓慢动作起来，咬住嘴唇嘶了一下，“那你轻——唔！”

  
刚来探他班，给他带了大福。切开挑了皮喂给他，看他吃掉又笑，伸手抹掉他嘴边粉末。  
“感觉，光一吃东西好色情啊。嘴边还留一点，像是在勾引一样。”  
他脸爆红，无奈嘴里还有软绵绵糯米不好开口反驳。又想到自己看刚吃牛奶冰，又讪讪低头。他们都是一样的。  
看他吃完东西就要走，拿了包都走到门边，又回过来他身边，在他嘴唇上很响亮地亲了一口，不说话，笑着跑走了。他摸着嘴唇，有点无奈有点想笑。  
“来接我？”  
手机放下的一瞬就又亮起来。  
“3次。”  
他想起新的浴巾手感很好，香氛也是他喜欢的味道，妥协了。

END


End file.
